I'm Sorry
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Thoughts are powerful especially negative ones that can destroy your will and faith. Every hero will have doubts about themselves and when they bottle it all up. They'll eventually explode if something isn't done. Sonic has his days where he's not up to his speed but actually down and heartbroken. Who will be there during his bad times?


**I'm Sorry…**

Moon. Stars. Dark Sky.

The night was dark and gloomy with hazy clouds looming in from above. The sky slowly turned to ashy grey as the clouds slowly envelope over the radiant moon. The forest was dark with no sign of life as all animals were asleep even in the village where the blue blur resided in. There was dead silence and complete stillness as the night passed by peacefully. In one of the houses, Sonic was sitting next to the windowsill in his bedroom with his clothes scattered all around the floor and various objects such as scraps from gadgets, papers and some old photographs stuffed into a box to one corner. His closet door was left ajar with barely anything besides a few old clothing hanging on the rack and spare shoes in case the ones he used got worn out.

Sonic just stared at the sky. His eyes like a mirror reflected the same starry sky in his green eyes. He was in a trance and a daydream as he watched the clouds in the sky slowly pass by. He sat in a position where he puts one leg up with his knee pointing upwards and the other laid straight on his bed. He had an arm on top his knee and the other just laid limp. He was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice of someone familiar.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic was startled a bit as he blinked his eyes a few times to return to the reality he was in. He looked at the door and adjusted himself to sit up straight.

"Tails? Come on in" Sonic said bluntly.

The door slowly creaked opened as a familiar fox poked his head in through a bit. Sonic only stared at him a bit before looking back out the window again. Tails' ears drooped a little at this response and he became hesitant whether to enter the room or not. Tails slowly made his way in as he closed the door gently with a soft click. Tails stared at Sonic with concern as he seemed unaware of his presence. He shifted uncomfortably at the lack of interaction and noticed how untidy the room was with things scattered everywhere. It was natural for it to be messy as Sonic was always going out but at the same time what makes it unnatural was that Sonic hadn't clean it up ever since he came back. Sonic was always making sure that his room looked decent enough that it's not like a junkyard, it's to please Tails and himself as he feels the need to be more mature.

"Sonic...is there something bothering you?" Tails asked with concern.

Sonic blinked his eyes a few times before meeting eyes with his little brother again.

"Hm? Oh.. its nothing Tails. I'm just observing the stars in the sky. You should get some rest. Its late." Sonic replied in a rather dull tone.

Tails heard him and he was tired and all. It's just Sonic was acting so strangely and not his usual perky self. His eyes seemed dull too as he wasn't really looking into Tails' eyes. Sonic seemed bothered and down. It was a weird thought that went through Tails' mind as he has never seen Sonic so occupied and not his usual perky self. Tails walked towards Sonic bed and sat at the side of it.

"Sonic...you do know that you can tell me anything right? You haven't been yourself lately. Did something happen?"

Sonic's eyes widened a bit at the response and he scratched the back of his head a little.

"Well...um...It's nothing really. Don't worry about it bro." Sonic said with a small grin.

Tails wasn't pleased with the answer though as he can tell he was trying to hide it. Tails climbed on top of the bed and huddled right next to Sonic.

"Sonic...something's obviously bothering you and I'll be here for you at every step of the way. You do know that right?" Tails said with a louder voice.

Sonic only looked down and frowned. His ears flattened and he closed his eyes.

"Tails… I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for not always staying around to help you do your crazy inventions… I'm sorry I don't stick around...I'm sorry that I don't fulfill the promises we made… Like going out to explore another place...Going on a holiday as a family...Not inviting you to join me on my runs...I'm sorry for not listening to you even when I know it'll be dangerous. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you need me...I'm sorry that you have me…" Sonic whispered as his voice started to crack.

Sonic curled up to himself as started to cry as he shuddered up. He was afraid to show weakness especially to his own brother. He was suppose to be strong, brave and a role model. Not a baby. Drowning in his own self pity. Tails stared as he watched Sonic choked at his own words as he just broke down to tears. It broke his heart to see Sonic in such a state. Tails hugged Sonic as he cried and heaved through his tears.

"Sonic… You're not anything that you think you are. You are always here for me to make me smile when I feel down and you're the reason why I still invent. I see you make a great change out there in the whole world and I'm so proud of you. You're all I aspire to be. You don't need to worry about fulfilling our promises. We still have a long way to go and you're always saving the world. All I need is you by my side and you are always there to support me. So please don't be sorry as you're amazing and everything I hope a brother to be. And I love you ok?" Tails whispered as he hugged him tighter.

Sonic only cried harder as he shook his head in disbelief as he used his hands to cover his face and shuddered more uncontrollably. Tails stroke his back in gentle circling motions and quietly hushed him in order to ease his emotions. It took a few moments but soon Sonic managed to catch his breath by taking a few deep breaths. He lifted his head up but it was covered in tears and he sniffled trying to wipe them away.

"Let's go to the washroom and get you washed up ok?" Tails said with a warm smile.

They get off the bed slowly and Tails followed Sonic as he entered the toilet. Sonic turned the valve open to let the water rush out. He filled his hands with cups of water and attempted to clean his face from all the tears. Once he was done, he looked up in the mirror to notice how swollen and red his eyes was from all the crying. Sonic felt shameful for it as he looked away embarrassingly. Tails only held his reassuringly and gave him a pat on his back. Tails guided Sonic back to his bed as they both laid down next to each other.

"Thank y-you for h-hearing me out Tails. I didn't know who to talk to. I just wanted to be a good brother. Not a horrible person." Sonic said with a raspy voice.

Tails cuddled up next to Sonic and gave a smile.

"You're more than enough Sonic. You're always going to be my amazing brother that always saves the day. I'll always be here for you like you are for me."

Sonic smiled weakly in return as his eyss closed as he drifted into a blissful sleep. Tails giggled softly at Sonic's behaviour but he yawned too. He pulled the blanket up and draped it over Sonic and himself.

"Goodnight Sonic."

Tails closed his eyes as he rested and the moon slowly appeared as the dark clouds drifted away. Everything will be alright as in every darkness there is light.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **I wasnt going to write a story actually but my feelings about my account and my past here really got to me. I...felt like Sonic. I had a really rough one and half year in college which messed up my mentality and my personality.**

 **I...just want to say… I'm sorry for not fulfilling promises on finishing my stories… finishing my story collaborations...not reading your stories or talking to you guys as usual… especially my close friends like Karanma Maeryl, Shauna, BatBrain, SonicHedgehog7, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere and especially recently ThaRebelHunter where he even looked up to me… we collaborated and never finished what I set out...I've failed you guys… I'm dissapointed in myself for running away…. For getting mind to be so broken… I'm just really sorry…**

 **I just want to say… I dont think I'll finish all the old Sonic stories I made… I dont think I write the same again and I dont think I'm the same person as before. I got so anxious even after I tried writing on my other account just to try writing again… Don't get me wrong. I really really love writing. Its just bad experiences have nearly destroyed everything that I thought I knew about myself. That it hurt to write...**

 **I just hope you guys forgive me…**

 **And I'm probably not going to write my old stories or maybe any Sonic stories...and im really sorry. Im going to move on to my other account 'GivingUpIsUseless98' where I can start afresh from different fandoms and maybe when I'm feeling better… Ill come back to write Sonic again but for now I'm writing Miraculous Ladybug. I hope you guys understand.**

 **I know sorry doesn't cut it but I'll try to make it up to you. I just hope this does. Anyway I hope this was a good read… I think i lost my touch but I hope its still good enough :)**

 **Loads Of Good Luck,**

 **LovesAnimations1998**


End file.
